As an anti-vibration device for vehicles, an anti-vibration mounting device attached between the vibration generating portion such as the engine and the vehicle body in the longitudinal (front-back) direction of the vehicle is known, for example as described in Patent Literature (PTL) 1. Typically, this type of anti-vibration mounting device has its characteristics optimized in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and tends to have lower stiffness (spring constant) in the vertical direction or lateral direction (the inner cylinder axial direction) of the vehicle. Accordingly, for example when the vehicle makes a sharp turn or rides over a bump, the outer cylinder of the anti-vibration mounting device may hit the vehicle body and generate hitting noise.
In the anti-vibration mounting device described in PTL 1, rubber protrusions protruding outward from both axial ends of the outer cylinder are provided on both axial side surfaces of a rubber elastic body connecting the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder, to prevent the outer cylinder from hitting the vehicle body.